So Little Time
by Takeno no Hikari
Summary: During a fight with a Hachibi possesed Sasuke, Chakra erupts and sends them both back. Will anything change? For worse or better? AU Time Travel Fic Narux?
1. Got You

A/N: Getting mind raped by a plot isn't fun honest, which is why I'm making this! (Don't kill me please; after all if I'm dead I can't finish any of my stories.) It should be noted that this a Time Travel fic, so obviously things will change. As said before all of my Naruto stories (except Massacre) are in Naruto PoV unless stated otherwise.

Disclaimer: First and last time, Naruto is the property of Kishimoto-san and I am not making any profit off of this story other than joy of writing it (and the frustration that comes with). However the story plot is mine so I ask that you do not take it.

'_Thoughts'_

**Kyuubi/Demon**

"speech"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Little Time

Chapter 1: Got You

"Well if it isn't Kyuubi," I heard a voice growl out on the other side of the dark chamber that I stood in.

"Sasuke…no you're not Sasuke are you, eh Hachibi," I sneered at the dark haired figure that had once been my friend...the one I called a brother.

"Well then I suppose that you won't be holding back after all, and her I thought you promised that pink haired bitch that you would bring me back."

"I never said in one piece or alive Hachibi, just that you would be brought back…besides that was eight long years ago, not to mention you killed her too," I said as a torch lit on fire, shedding a little light into the room.

"You truly have changed Kyuubi, I even heard you turned down the position of Hokage when Tsunade died, and of course by died I mean when I killed her," The figure grinned like a crazed fool.

"So Sasuke really did lose to you, meaning his body is nothing more than a shell for you whilst you regain your strength. Bastard," I said, glaring at the youkai hebi.

"Hn, talk is cheap Kyuubi. What do you say we finally finish this millennia long conflict of ours?"

"I was wondering when you would ask hebi-teme. Odame RASENGAN!" I cried as his hand lit with white lightning and we both charged forward…

* * *

_Ugh what happened, it feel like I just got crushed by Gamabunta…Sasuke!_ I bolted up sweating like I had just come out of a nightmare, only to find myself in my old apartment. _What am I doing here? The last thing I remember is the fight with Hachibi,_ I thought walking over to the bathroom, only to look in the mirror and see myself_, oy kitsune-teme are you there?_

**What do you want Gaki?**

_Is there a reason why I'm SIX FUCKING years old!?_

**Oh right…the only thing I could assume is the backlash energies from the two strongest bijuu combined with two of the most powerful demi-mortals created a rift in time that essentially swallowed you up and spit you back here…I was wondering why abnormal amounts of my chakra were being used at once, Dumbass Shinigami must've decided it would be a good idea to reform your bodies.**

_So assuming this is true then would the Hebi-teme still be in control over Sasuke?_

**Assuming Shinigami did the same thing to them then no, the amount of chakra consumed would have forced Hachibi to the side allowing your friend to take control again. **

_Phew, well that's one thing out of the way. Next question, how long will it take for Hachibi to get back in control?_

**Hachibi should have less chakra than me right now, seeing as how he had less to begin with, and I believe Hachibi was winning through attrition alone, so let's put it this way: if Sasuke trains even only an hour daily, by the time Hachibi has the power to take over, he won't be able to.**

_So Hachibi's a wimp basically._

**Of course, that and you two aren't quite entirely human anymore. By the time of the Chuunin exams I may be forced to make you my heir, not allow you to take over by then, but to qualify you as my heir.**

_Who would make you do that and why?_

**The other Biju and they would make me because you are growing to be more powerful than myself.**

_More powerful than the great Kyuubi no Yoko, that'll take a while to get used to. Well I'm off to find the old man, it'll be nice to see him again._

**Whatever you say kit.**

* * *

"Naruto, what the hell is going on?" I heard a voice behind me ask icily.

"So Kyuubi was right, you are back in control!" I exclaimed, turning around to look at the boy, "As for what happened, Kyuubi explained as having something to do with the amount of energy that was released during the fight between me and Hachibi."

"Come with me Naruto, I want to know exactly what happened from the point that Hachibi took over onward."

"Fine but I want answers as well got it," I told him as he turned and walked in the general direction of what I realized was the Uchiha District.

"First question: Why didn't you become Hokage when it was offered to you?"

"There were a few reasons actually, by the time that happened pretty much everyone in the village respected me, as far as they were concerned I was the Yellow Flash reincarnated, I knew all his moves and then some, I had the power of the Kyuubi no Yoko backing my own power up, so my original reason was out the window. The second reason was because I realized that the real reason I wanted to be Hokage was so I could protect my precious people, but once again after Tsunade nee-chan was killed everyone else I cared was dead as well, Sakura died with Tsunade, Kakashi died in a battle with Kumo, and the rest of the Rookie Nine died in the invasion against Otogakure, I don't even remember how some of them died anymore. So I lived to take you, rather Hachibi, down."

"My turn: Did you ever kill Itachi?"

"No, Orochimaru never let me out of his sight and he was always too scared to even let me mention Itachi, much less fight him. Besides after I learned about Hachibi, my resolve against him just kind of went away. Question Two: When did you decide to drop the mask of an idiot?"

"About a year after the war started in full (five after the Chuunin exams), Jiraiya and I ran into four Akatsuki, since only you and I were left they split into two groups with the leader controlling them from their hideout, and they killed him before I hit five tails and killed the four of them. Next question: Why didn't Orochimaru take over your body, I thought that was his plan?"

"For the same reason he never tried to take over your body, we both already had something in us. He didn't know about Hachibi when he gave me the Curse Seal, and by the time he did it was too late. So I didn't even get the chance to kill the bastard myself, he just kind of faded. Last question until we reach my place: Did Itachi train you before he massacred the clan?"

"The two years before it, on my sixth birthday a group of drunks decided it would be a good idea to beat me, the usual, unfortunately for them Itachi had been assigned to protect me that month and jumped right down as they approached. After that, well you remember how we were right, we became like brothers, he would train me so I could protect myself, and I would joke around to lighten the mood and keep him sane through his ANBU days. Then a little while short of two years the massacre happened and I didn't see him again until the day in that hotel right after the Chuunin exams. My final question for you Sasuke: Why the fuck did you leave, and don't give me that 'I couldn't get strong here' bullshit, because we both know that almost all of the strong Shinobi came from this village!"

Sasuke winced but started to reply, "I was never as good as Itachi, I always had to have everything handed to me. I mean sure Itachi was a genius, but he still worked to become good as a shinobi. After he was gone and my family was gone, I began looking for other people to hand me stuff on a silver platter. And then I met you, you started out as the dobe of the class, but became another Itachi. In Oto we heard of your exploits, your strategies, and your ability to win no matter the odds. Even mentioning your name was practically an automatic loss due to how much it demoralized the troops. I realized as time went on that the only reason why I left was because I felt there was no one left in Konoha that would just hand me jutsu, so I went to the strongest person who offered. To put it simply, I left because I was weak."

* * *

"Oh Sasuke your home!" A dark haired woman said cheerily before noticing me, "And who's your friend?" She asked with an obviously fake smile.

"Kaa-san meet Naruto, Naruto meet my Kaa-san," Sasuke introduced quickly, almost nervously, "Do you know where Itachi nii-san is Kaa-san?"

"Ever looked behind you before otouto?" a voice I recognized as an eleven year old Itachi joked from behind us, "How have you been Naruto-san?"

"Fine Itachi-sensei, you?"

"The same as always," the black haired pre-teen sighed, "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about Sasuke?"

"Just to talk nii-san, we were headed out to the training fields…we could talk there," Itachi just smiled and nodded, gesturing for us to lead the way.

"Naruto, has Itachi started planning it yet?" Sasuke whispered to me.

"I think so, I don't remember the exact date," I muttered back, "Do you plan to confront him about it?"

"Yes and no. I'll tell him we know, but other than that I think I'll drop it for now."

"Here's good, don't you think aniki," Sasuke suggested and stopped in a field that I immediately recognized…after all it was Team 7's old training ground._ What the hell is he up to?_

"Works for me, so what is it that you two wanted?" Itachi asked as innocently as he could.

"We know Itachi," when Sasuke said this Itachi bright smile immediately turned to a scowl.

"And what is it exactly that you know otouto?"

"Everything, what you're planning, about the Hachibi, and that you know about the Mangekyou," Sasuke answered returning to the serious Sasuke I knew from the academy and our gennin days, "All we wanted was to tell you that, and to suggest you tell someone else instead of going AWOL on us and doing something stupid."  
"Hn, and what exactly do I tell them: 'Oh yeah my family secretly sealed the Hachibi no Hachimata in my little brother so I'm going to kill them all off except him and me', I would be called even more insane than I already am called."

"You could always go straight to the Hokage, Sensei. With all three of us he would believe you, especially if Sasuke showed him the seal," I suggested, doing anything I could to keep my friend from going through with his plan a second time.

"Maybe Naruto, but still its not like he could do anything about. It isn't like it is a crime to seal a demon in someone."

"No but things like this do have to be told to the Hokage, otherwise it can be considered treason for not warning the leader of the village of such a threat."

Itachi smirked when I said this, treason was punishable by death, not to mention in this case said treason involved a biju, the villagers, especially after Kyuubi, would practically destroy Konoha in fear.

"We'll tell him in a month or so, but for right now what do you say to a lesson?"

* * *

(1 year later)

"Sasuke wake up or we'll miss our first day at the academy…and you remember what Iruka-sensei does to people who are late or don't show!" Saying that got Sasuke up and ready in less than ten minutes, of course mentioning that to anyone would do the same, it still sent shivers down my spine.

"Let's go Naruto unless you want that to happen to you again," Sasuke said running out of the door of the Uchiha Compound yelling a quick goodbye to his mother.

"Oy wait for me!" I yelled after him, grabbing both of our lunches off of the counter after saying goodbye to Uchiha Mikoto myself.

"Baka you forgot your lunch on the way out," I said to Sasuke after I caught up with him.

"I knew I forgot something," Sasuke said smiling nervously, taking his lunch from me.

"And to think that you called me an idiot before," I sighed smacking my forehead in frustration.

"Whatever Naruto. What room was it again?"

"Two thirteen, same as before."

After I said this we saw two blurs rushing down the hall towards us, "Oh no," I started, "Fangirls," Sasuke finished for me.

"Sasuke-kun is mine Ino-pig!" we heard the pink haired girl known as Sakura yell to her 'rival'.

"How about this you two. When one of you can beat Naruto in a full out fight, I'll go on a date with you, until then STOP ASKING!" Sasuke said/yelled grinning.

"Hey don't put me into this, I prefer to stay away from fangirls as much as I can," I said waving my hands in front of me.

"Fine when one of you can beat…Hyuuga Neji," Sasuke said before we headed in the direction of the classroom laughing our heads off.

"You know he'll kill you for that right," I said after catching my breath.

"Well it was either him or Itachi, and Itachi really would kill me if I made them fight him."

"Heh heh, yeah he probably would, but I'm sure he would realize it was for a good cause," saying this both caused several people to sneeze violently and brought a whole new bout of laughter to us.

* * *

"Okay now that everyone is her we will begin our first lesson, History…" The brown haired Chuunin said and began his lecture on the first Great Shinobi War.

_And sleep time, Kyuubi start the jutsu to get Sasuke in here so we can train while Iruka goes into pointless info mode. _**Fine but all I have for you today is two jutsu, so don't expect it to last long unless you want me to lecture you about Makai history.**_ Who knows, that might actually be useful, but this is pointless because we've heard it already._** Whatever kit, the jutsu's ready.**

"So what's the fox got today?"

"Two jutsu and history," I said frowning at the history aspect, useful it may be, but that doesn't make it fun.

"Hey at least it's youkai history instead of this boring shinobi stuff we already know. Besides if we're going to be the future Kyuubi and Hachibi, I think we'll need to know this," Sasuke reminded me in an attempt to lighten my mood.

**"Well when I was sifting through your Chakra Pathways a few days ago I learned something rather interesting," **The Human formed fox said with a maniacal grin at the questioning looks on our faces, **"Your chakra coils can't take the pressure of demonic chakra anymore since you're only seven again. So instead of jutsu and history, I'll be helping you to be able to use demonic chakra again!" **Kyuubi said joyously looking at us.

"You have got to…" Sasuke started trailing off, "Joking," I finished for my friend.

**"Honest I wish I was, you two will be complaining about it for months I just know it."**

_"_And why do we have to train to fix them so they can, can't we just wait," I said and Sasuke nodded his head agreeing.

**"Well we could, but I assume you would like to change a few things, and a few of those things happen before you're twelve. Also your bodies are still in about the same physical condition as they were when you were originally seven, so you can't move as fast or hit as hard as you could before. But if I can get some demonic chakra flowing through you, then your training should have more of an affect," **Kyuubi explained and we both agreed that it would probably be best, of course we didn't tell him we agreed, just nodded 'grudgingly', because if we full out agreed he would never let us live it down.

"Fine let's get this over with then Kyuubi," I forfeited and Kyuubi began to grin even more.

**"Well we'll start with some…"**

**

* * *

**

(One year later, Day of the Uchiha Massacre 8:30 A.M)

"So today is it, the Hokage will announce the treason of the Uchiha to the ANBU and issue orders to wipe out all of them except Itachi and myself, right Naruto," Sasuke stated more than asked.

"Yeah…one hundred ryou says that any ANBU who sees me near the District tries to kill me, with the exception of Itachi- sensei."

"Gah, Naruto don't be like that, we both know that a lot of the ANBU like you, besides Itachi-nii-san and Kakashi-san wouldn't let them do anything to you anyway."

"Maybe, but that doesn't really matter now, does it? I keep getting this feeling that something is going to go wrong though."  
"Yeah I smell dirty snakes all over the place recently, it just reeks of Orochimaru and his snakes," Sasuke growled out, grimacing at what I could only guess were memories of being an Oto nin.

"Guess it is a good thing that Kyuubi did suggest to train us so we could use demonic chakra again after all," I muttered under my breath, regretting it only a moment after when I heard the fox in my head gloating.

"I s'pose, so why are you acting like you don't know any of the answers in the academy? I mean even if you were stupid you would know the answers cause we've already done it once."

"Best with worst remember, it's 'tradition'," I said doing air quotes at tradition.

"Ah hah so you're acting the dobe so we end up on the same team?" Sasuke said getting progressively more confused and turning his statement into a question.

"No, I'm acting the dobe to keep Team 7 together, if we were never on the same team, then you wouldn't of gotten the sharingan from fighting Haku, I won't get blown off by Kakashi during the Exams and meet Jiraiya, meaning we won't ever find Tsunade and she won't become Hokage, leading to countless other things."

"Hm good point," Sasuke said 'sagely'.

* * *

(Night of the Uchiha Massacre 10:43 P.M)

The Hokage had just finished issuing the orders to the ANBU regarding the Uchiha clan and they had all dispersed, they were also given orders to let Itachi deal with Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, and his best friend, Uchiha Shisui.

Before leaving Itachi approached us and we stood solidly, knowing what he was going to tell us, "I want you two to stay here, one of the ANBU might accidentally mistake you for someone else and kill you, alright," We all knew it was an order and not a suggestion or question, but we nodded anyway, if for nothing else than to reassure him.

"I'll take care of them here Itachi, I apologize that it had to come to this," The Sandaime said kindly and Itachi ran out the door and headed toward where he knew Shisui was.

"Well now that he's gone I can finally deal with you two," The 'Hokage' said grinning and began to do seals, making the kindly image of the Third disappear, revealing a face both Sasuke and I knew all to well.

"Orochimaru…" we both growled out and began releasing our demonic chakras to fight against him. _Hey Kyuubi, we might still lose to him so be prepared to me alright? _**I got you covered kit, and remember if he does try to run DON'T give chase. **_I know, I know._

"So Sasuke what do you say to a little demonic jutsu?" I asked grinning.

"Sounds good to me Naruto," Sasuke said, an identical grin on his face.

"Majutsu: Kitsune Hebi renden!" we both yelled at the same time and two clones of each of us appeared along with a fox and a snake and begain attacking the Hebi-Sannin viciously, never giving him a chance to start his own attacks.

"Odame Rasengan!" I yelled charging the red orb in my hand.

"Odame Chidori!" Sasuke yelled as his hand was enveloped in black lightning.

The Sannin's eyes widened as he recognized both attacks and began handseals, "Kumokasumi Hebi no jutsu!" the snake cried and vanished right before our attacks made contact.

"Damn it! Why can't he ever just stand and take it!" Sasuke yelled realizing it was futile to chase after him.

"Because he's a dumbass snake-teme that got surprised by two attacks and ran, remember if he hadn't been surprised we would have lost."

"Yeah but still, it pisses me off that he's still out there to cause trouble," Sasuke sighed in frustration, "I mean don't you just hate the fact that he can still go through with all of his plans, He might kill the Sandaime again!"

"Oji-san, where the hell is he!? If Orochimaru was posing as him then where is he?" I yelled, angry at myself for not thinking about it earlier.

"Naruto to ANBU Squad 3, do you read me," I called through the comm.-link that was attached to my ear.

"This is Weasel, what is it Naruto?"

"Sandaime has gone missing, Orochimaru was here posing as him, but Sasuke and I already took care of that sen- Taicho."

"Got it, I'll relay the message to the other squads now that the mission is done," Itachi replied through the comm.-link.

"There will be no need for that Weasel-san, I'm fine. Orochimaru never was very good at tying knots," The Hokage replied laughing, as we let out a sigh of relief.

"Oji-san how did he even manage to capture you?" I asked, still relieved that the man I saw as a grandfather was alright.

"He caught me by surprise with about ten Kage Bunshin, and I barely had time to react before he tied me up with his snakes."

"Hokage-sama the mission was a success and I've already sent the ANBU back to whatever duties they ay have had, or home if they had none," Itachi said formally over his comm.-link.

"Very well Itachi, I think it would be a good idea for you to pick up your student and brother and head to wherever you plan to stay until the Uchiha District can be cleaned."

"Of course Hokage-sama. However, I think it would be best if we didn't live there…but Naruto already knows who his father was, so I thought that, if it was alright with him, we could move in there instead?" Itachi asked, for the first time I knew of, nervously.

"Of course you can, as long as it's okay with him at least. But I would like to know how he found out about that?" The elderly man asked mischievously.

"Heh heh, well you see Oji-san there's a funny story about that."

"Never mind that now Naruto, but since you know about that I'm assuming you know about the Kyuubi as well?" the Sandaime asked/said.

"Hai Hokage-sama I do, but before you ask, no I don't hate the villagers, and yes I know I'm not the demon itself," I said quickly, getting a laugh of approval from the Hokage.

"Good, good, Naruto there is one other thing; you have to understand that Arashi wasn't given a choice in whom he sealed the Fox into as far as he was concerned, he was to noble to seal it into a random child and have the village hate him instead. No he sealed it into you because you were his son and he believed you to be the only one able to withhold the Kyuubi no Yoko," I nodded as he finished saying this, telling him I understood.

"Very well then, Itachi here are the keys and Naruto here is the letter he wrote to you before he went to seal the Kyuubi," The kindly old man said, handing over both items.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Itachi said, bowing respectfully as I did the same.

"I would prefer it if you didn't tell anyone in the village about my lineage until I become a gennin though Oji-san," I requested, knowing that the villagers would through a fit if they learned that their greatest hero's son was the 'Demon Brat'.

"Of course Naruto, that would probably be best."

The three of us bowed low before walking out of the room and walking toward the Kazame Manor.

(Next Day, Academy)

"As some of you may have already heard if you have siblings or parents in ANBU, the Uchiha clan was wiped out save two of them, Uchiha Itachi, a renowned ANBU Captain, and our own Uchiha Sasuke. I'm sure he would appreciate it if you didn't bother him about it so please do not bring it up here at the Academy," Iruka said before going into his usual lectures.

_Well now everyone will be talking about Iruka, no one here who wasn't involved would have known about that, the ANBU were forbidden from telling anyone it didn't have a direct effect on._

"Poor Sasuke-kun," I heard several girls whimper, looking dreamily at the black haired boy, "I wonder who did it?"

"Stupid fangirls always sticking their noses where they don't belong," I heard Sasuke mutter next to me.

"You know we still have to ask if Itachi got it during the assault," I whispered to him, remembering the Mangekyou. Sasuke's eyes widened when I mentioned it, apparently having forgot it himself.

"…So we will have Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke spar first," Iruka called out, interrupting our thoughts.

We both raised an eyebrow as Iruka went through handseals and the room slowly began to extend and change into a stadium-like arena, "Remember taijutsu only," Iruka called waiting for us to walk down.

"We began to walk down the steps to the arena and Sasuke mutter to me, but I couldn't understand him over the yells of the class. When we reached the center Iruka put his hand between us reminding me of the Chuunin exams, more specifically my match against Neji…

(Flashback, Ten 'Naruto' Years before)

_"The match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji will now begin, Hajime!" the proctor yelled but we just stood their, silently glaring at each other…_

(End Flashback)

"The match between Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto will now begin, Hajime!" Iruka called but Sasuke and I just grinned at each other.

"You ready to lose, dobe?" Sasuke asked jokingly.

"I could ask you the same, teme," I said before both of us jumped away at speeds invisible to anyone without some sort of doujutsu.

_He always starts out by charging me, that's always how it goes. But where is he?_ I thought from my perch in one of the trees Iruka had created.

"Up here dobe!" Sasuke yelled from the limb above me before dropping down with a punch aimed at my face, "Hebi Sutansu: Shikkyaku Hebi Hitonomi!" he muttered shooting thread thin snakes from his sleeves.

"Kitsune Tentou: Hebi!" I whispered launching snakes of my own before jumping away.

"Remember Sasuke taijutsu only," I called, echoing my voice around the room to make sure he understood.

"Fine," the once brooding boy sighed before jumping down right across from me, "Hebi Sutansu: Hayai Dageki."

"Kitsune Sutansu: Hayai Tsume," I said under my breath, sliding into a stance exactly opposite of Sasuke's.

We charged at each other, nothing more than blurs to the viewers of the match, but to us everything was in slow motion. Every strike testing our opponent's defenses, trying to get past them and end this fight before any real damage could be done.

"You've gotten better Sasuke," I said still trading blows with the other jinchuuriki.

"You too Naruto, but I have this fight won," he said through the noise only we could hear, "Hebi Sutansu: Kaji hebi Dageki!" he yelled and fire red snakes coiled around his hands and lit themselves aflame.

"Two can play that game Sasuke, Kitsune Sutansu: Nenshou Aisu!" I cried and ice formed around my hands as we began to trade blows once again.

It was near thirty minutes later when we both gave up and jumped away, finally giving into our shinobi instincts and began to do handseals.

"Katon: Nenshou Gekido no Jutsu!" We both cried at the same time sending silver flames at each other. When they met in the middle a great explosion rocked the room and sent us flying back, even destroying the shield that Iruka had placed around the arena, just in case one, or both, of us went overboard like we did.

Smoke crowding the arena Iruka looked around for one of us that might still be standing, but both of us were exhausted, conscious but unable to move. "Well…I guess this means it's a tie!" Iruka yelled, followed by two noises, Sasuke's fan-club's screams of indignation and the two of us laughing before finally falling unconscious.

* * *

"Ugh…where am I?" I asked the air, but when I heard a laugh I turned in the bed I was laying, "Itachi? What happened?"

"To answer your first question, you're at home in your room. Obviously it's me, I mean what other thirteen year old ANBU captain do you know?" The dark haired teen joked, "As for what happened, you and Sasuke used a S-class jutsu that wasted all of your chakra, including your tenants, and have been unconscious for about two weeks."

My eyes widened when he said I had been out for two weeks, "Wh-what! Please tell me you're joking!"

"Nope you and Sasuke have been out for two whole weeks, I mean we even had to feed you through a tube after a while."

"At least tell me who won!" I begged my friend.

"Well…from what I heard it was a tie…but I thought you were still conscious for that, oh well."

"A…tie…I say I won cause I woke up first!" I smirked at my own words happy that I could still claim that I hadn't lost to him 'yet'.

"Whatever baka-deshi, the fight itself was a tie. But hey at least you didn't full out lose."

* * *

(Four Years Later, Gennin Examination)

"Naruto, I'm sorry…but you fail," Iruka said solemnly and denied whatever Mizuki suggested.

"Guess I'll just have to pass next year." Iruka nodded and I walked out of the class room.

I walked out to my usual swing as parents began to pick up there kids and tried to look as sad as I could, which became real after I heard some of the adults talking bad about me.

"Naruto," I heard Sasuke growl from behind me, "May I talk with or a minute."

I got up and followed Sasuke for about twenty feet before he punched in the face, "What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled obviously confused and angry, "I mean you should've been able to pass that test blind folded with your arms and legs cut off!"

"Mizuki is a traitor, if I didn't act like I sucked, he wouldn't come to me with an 'alternate' way to pass and I wouldn't catch him, that a good enough explanation for you? I mean I didn't fail last time now did, so don't doubt me this time alright."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he muttered an apology, "But from now on tell me before you pull shit like this alright."

"Fine, now I have to go back to my swing so Mizuki will find me," I said before walking off.

* * *

"…Naruto you are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled over Iruka's protests and I began to laugh hysterically, "What are you laughing about Demon Brat?" Mizuki growled, obviously pissed that I was laughing at his 'ultimate secret'.

"It's just that I knew that six years ago," I said wiping a tear from my eye, "And besides you contradicted yourself first you said I was the container for the Kyuubi and then you say that I am said Bijuu, make up your fricken mind baka."

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to beat the shit outta ya so I can pass and become gennin, so you can become even more pissed when the Hokage announces that I'm the Yondaime's son. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" I yelled making hundreds of myself, all of which began to beat up Mizuki, "So Iruka-sensei, up for some ramen wih Sasuke and Itachi after this?" I asked the brown haired teacher, who only nodded still in shock from all the kage bunshin that I made.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Finally done, once again sorry that I'm writing another story when I should be working on my others but I wanted to get this written down so I wouldn't forget**

**Words (total): 5,576**

**Words (story): 5,418**

**Pages(MS Word): 11**


	2. Snakes and Foxes

A/N: I knew I forgot something last chapter, a glossary/translation for the Japanese terms/jutsu can be found at the bottom of this chapter for both this and last chapter. **Also I must apologize for forgetting to say that if you weren't ahead of the English Anime/Manga that some things wouldn't make sense at first (i.e. why Orochimaru was after Sasuke and Naruto), however they will in time. I forgot this because I forget that not everyone reads fan translation Manga/Anime.**

P.S. thsunami I would have appreciated your criticism (more) if you had something to back it up, I already responded to it however and nothing more needs to be said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So Little Time

Chapter 2: Sometimes Underneath Is Too Far

(Naruto's Dream, Approx. 8 'Naruto' years prior)

The tent was dark and dimly lit, plus the fact that it was past midnight didn't help the light any. The reason why I was in a tent in the middle of nowhere at ten past midnight you ask? War. We were gearing to attack the Iwa forces, but they had surprised us by marching forward toward Konoha, leading them straight past our little encampment.

One of the brightest shinobi Konoha had was seated across from me, also the only one of the Rookie Nine other than myself that was still alive. His name: Shikamaru, he was one of the best tacticians that the Leaf had left and we were in an argument about how to attack the approaching forces, and with so little notice regarding said attack we weren't given many options.

"I'm telling you Naruto a Pincer Movement would be best, we could surround them and pick them off quickly! Your method would take too long and has a lower possibility of success! It's just too risky to do it that way!" The once lazy nin yelled. It was safe to say that his transformation from laziest nin alive, to one of the best tacticians- no, one of the best _Shinobi_ that Konoha had was brought about by the death of his lover, Sabaku no Temari.

"And I'm telling you that I know more about Iwa-nin and that they specialize in close range combat, barriers, and shields, as well as sensing movement along the ground, all of which make _your_ plan useless and making it result in the death of more of our Shinobi! If we send in strategic strike teams to take out a few of them at a time and slowly eliminate them we stand a better chance!" I yelled back at the pineapple headed nin.

"Err, Anko-sama do you know when they will stop arguing?" A timid chuunin asked the purple haired sadist.

"Hmmm, knowing those two…an hour or two," the jounin replied with disinterest, the chuunin gasped at how casually she could say that, "What? Oh, you've never seen them fight before have you?" the chuunin shook his head, confirming her belief.

"Well they do this a lot and the entire time they know which one is right, but are too stubborn to admit it. I mean that Shikamaru kid used to be whipped, but now he's as stubborn as Naruto-shikikan."

"What is it Anko?" We both turned and asked, somehow managing to glare at each other still.

"Sheesh you two, we all know that Naruto is right, so just give in Shikamaru-san, after all the sooner you two decide the faster we can leave and take over Iwa's supply routes. Oh and Naruto this chuunin has a message for you, it's from home."

I stuck my hand out, obviously requesting the letter. The red haired chuunin handed it over and I began reading it aloud, "To Kazame Naruto, I hope that this reaches you well and that you are having better luck than we are. Late at night on November the twenty-second a group of ANBU reported a large army of Oto-nin approaching the boarder of Fire Country. We sent word to Suna to alert them and ask for assistance, but as of now we have yet to here back from them, I fear that our messenger didn't make it. I also felt that I should inform you of your former sensei's death, Hatake Kakashi was killed in a raiding assault against a Kumo satellite village," I finished the letter and let a single tear drop from my eye. After the war began and Team 7 fell apart, Kakashi and I became like brothers. He would tell me of his gennin days and stories of my father while we sparred. It was funny to think that he had actually helped me more after Team 7 crumbled then when I was a part of his team.

"Fine we'll go with the swift strikes," Shikamaru forfeited, "Prep the teams!"

(End Dream)

I woke up covered in sweat after reliving one of my better bad moments. _Today is the gennin team selections. I swear if Kakashi-nii-san is late, I'll kill him. _

**How do you even know it will still be him?**

_Itachi isn't teaching and Kakashi is the only one other than him that has the sharingan._

**If you say so kit, I never did understand the big deal about Kekkei Genkai, I mean they just make the user rely on them and nothing else. Even Itachi made that mistake at the beginning, even Sanbi did that.**

_Since when can demons have Kekkei Genkai?_

**Where did you think most of them come from? Most of your ningen Kekkei Genkai came from when one of you made a deal with a demon, had a demon sealed into them, or when they mated with a demon.**

_So basically if I do ever have kids, they'll have a Kekkei Genkai? And what about people like Sasuke?_

**Man, you haven't asked this many question in a llooooongggg time brat. Your descendants will probably get two things from us: The first being your amount of chakra, maybe a little bit less but still a lot. The second being my healing rate, they might also get a little bit of demonic chakra due to the fact that you're partially hanyou, or half-demon. I have no clue what kind of affect that Hachimata will have on Sasuke's family though. **

_Bastard snake will probably try to leave some sort of curse on them._

**Hachibi is a snake through and through, remember that well and it might just get you two on good terms with him, and if not him then with his brother Orochi.**

_What do you mean Kyuu, a snake through and through, if you mean he always betrays people I already knew that._

**Strength you idiot, it's the reason why my foxes and his snakes have always hated each other. Foxes have always been the natural predators of his snakes making us stronger, and he hates that. In terms you will understand, Hachimata respects strength even though he loathes people stronger than him.**

_Surprisingly enough…that actually makes sense._

**Five…four…three…two…one…and you are LATE! **The fox exclaimed before beginning to laugh.

_Why do I even tolerate you?_ I wondered before leaving my mindscape.

* * *

"And I thought I was the late one..." Sasuke muttered just loud enough for me to hear. 

"You are the late one, ever since the Chuunin Exam Finals you've always been late. I, on the other hand, was just kept up by Kyuubi without him telling me to leave."

"Oh what was the argument of your friends-enemies relationship today?" Sasuke asked with an annoying smirk on his face.

"My stupidity of course, He decided that we should at least make an attempt at speaking with the bastard snake that's sealed in you."

"I'm going to just trust you on this cause I know if I ask why you'll have to go into some long and boring explanation about it," Sasuke sighed, "well that's weird, Iruka-sensei is never _this _late."

"Eh who knows where he is, but it is a little hypocritical of the eternally early Iruka to be late when he yells at people for weeks if they're late," I chuckled and then Sasuke's eyes lit up, "Don't even say it Sasuke, that would be a disgrace to even _your _stupidity," I muttered and the raven-haired jinchuuriki sighed.

"Whatever Naruto, you know as well as I do that it would be entertaining to see Iruka-sensei yelling at himself." I simply shook my head at the person I called my brother(1).

The door behind Iruka's desk opened up, revealing a heavily bandaged man that was barely recognizable as Iruka. "Sorry I'm late on today of all days, but Mizuki betrayed the village last night and I ran into him as he was leaving the village, so it hurts to walk right now."

"I will now announce the teams and then you will have an hour to do whatever you want before reporting back here to meet your Sensei," Iruka said quietly, obviously in pain, "Team One…"

"Well then shall we go talk to Hachibi-teme?" Sasuke asked playfully, as I shook my head wondering when he got stupid.

We appeared in front of the massive snake's cage and laughed at the color…pink, the color of the fearsome Hachibi no Hachimata's cage was pink.

**"And just what the hell are you two laughing at?" **The snake sneered, baring its fangs.

"Other than the fact that you're sealed in a pink cage, absolutely nothing," Sasuke said with a smirk on his face.

**"And just what the hell are you here for then, brat?"** The Hachibi questioned claming his jaws around the cage in what was meant to be a threatening way, but just made us laugh more as its head got stuck.

"Wow never mind, I think we'll leave, 'cause if we stay around you we might become stupid or something," Sasuke laughed before making the mental realm disappear.

"Well that was entertaining to say the least," I muttered still chuckling.

"Wanna know what's worse, He gets to pick the color of his cage," Sasuke said trying to catch his breath after laughing so much.

"Team Seven will be Haruna Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. Team Eight is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. Last Team Ten is Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru," Iruka announced in a loud voice before yelping in pain, "You can have the next hour to yourselves before you meet your sensei," Iruka growled before limping away through the door he had come in through.

"Well now what Sasuke-," I started before both Ino _and _Sakura walked up and began talking to Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared as he flared chakra and killing intent, making both girls stumble back in fear, "I don't hold interest in either of you, not to mention that both of you are Kunoichi now and don't have time to worry about relationships of anything more than friends!" Sasuke said quietly, but in the same manner that Itachi could (2).

"Listen Sakura, we are on a team now and I really don't feel like having to save you every time a bad situation comes along, so I expect you to train your hardest and not treat this like some game where everything ends up okay in the end, because it won't, people are going to die. That is the life of a shinobi, it isn't the life that you use to get close to people, however it _is _the life where people you care about die on a daily basis. So please get serious or you'll be a liability to Naruto and me, and that is something that I won't allow," Sasuke said, still like Itachi, before walking towards the door.

"You two disgust me sometimes," I muttered to the scared girls before walking out f the class room to find Sasuke.

As I walked through Konoha I saw no glaring villagers, rather I didn't see _any _villagers. _What the hell, usually there has already been five people to yell 'demon' at me._

**Something doesn't deem right brat, usually we have to fight our way through the crowds or take to the rooftops, however there is no one here.**

_I know, the last time this happened it was on my birthday and they all…planned an…attack. Shit._ I thought before running back towards the academy. As I rounded a corner a large mob was visible, made up of civilians and shinobi alike._ Desperate times call for desperate measures, Kyu-baka you now what to do. _The Bijuu responded with a blast of demonic chakra, frightening the villagers and clearing a path. _Something tells me I'm going to regret that…

* * *

_

The class was once again seated and quiet, waiting patiently for Iruka to say his last words as our sensei …or at least that is what Iruka wished was happening. In truth the room was, to put it as simply as possible, in a state you would expect from an apocalypse, say Kyuubi attacking.

During all of these chaotic acts my classmates were committing Sasuke and I waited quietly and patiently for our brown haired teacher to tell everyone to shut up and stay seated. Fortunately for us Iruka did just that, "SHUT UP!" immediately the class was calm for fear of what would happen if it wasn't was obvious.

"You are to wait for you team's sensei here, I congratulate each and every one of you on becoming Shinobi and hope you go far," a sad tear fled his eye just before he left the classroom.

"Well no doubt Kakashi will be late as always," I muttered just loud enough for Sakura and Sasuke to hear.

"Who?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked cautiously.

"Kakashi, he's a friend of ours, he told Naruto and I that he was going to be our sensei when we passed," Sasuke informed her, covering my blunder, "he also has a bad tendency to be at least two hours late to everything that isn't life threatening."

As per his reputation Kakashi was two hours late, however when he arrived someone else came with him… (3)

* * *

End A/N: I know this one is a lot shorter than the last one (about half as long), but it also introduces some more important things as well. There is more to that dream at the beginning and it will be eventually finished in another chapter. I promise I will have the next chapter out a lot faster (or a lot slower, who knows). 

Explanations:

1: He isn't actually his brother, they just have a brotherly relationship.

2: Itachi tone the quieter it is the more threatening it sounds

3: Guess who he brought with him, I'll reveal something to whoever guesses or dedicate my next story to them (Not that that means much)(depends on their choice)

Jutsu:

_Odame Rasengan_ (Great Spiral Bullet)Demonic version of the Rasengan. Red in color and about four times as powerful in its perfected state.

_Odame Chidori _(Typo, it was meant to be the 1,000 Birds oh well (Great 100 Birds) Demonic version of the Chidori. Black in color and about twice as powerful in its current state.

_Majutsu: Kitsune Hebi Rendan _(Demon Technique: Fox Snake combo)Utilizes the demonic properties of Naruto and Sasuke to propel them at near Super-Sonic speeds toward an enemy and allows them to make several strikes at the same speed. Best used with a blade.

_Hebi Sutansu: Shikkyaku Hebi Hitonomi _(Snake Stance: Falling Snake Bite)Hachibi personal taijutsu form for when he is in his human form, specifics about this technique are not yet known.

_Kitsune Tentou: Hebi_ (Fox Reverse: Snake)One of the Kyuubi's many tricks, the specifics of this technique are not yet known.

_Hebi Sutansu: Hayai Dageki _(Snake Stance: Swift Strike)Another of Hachibi's moves. Specifics are not known.

_Kitsune Sutansu: Hayai Tsume_ (Fox Stance: Swift Claw)The lowest form of Kyuubi's taijutsu. As with Hachibi's specific are not known.

_Hebi Sutansu: Kaji hebi Dageki_ (Snake Stance: Fire snake Strike)Coils demonic fire snakes around the user's fists like gloves. Part of Hachibi's taijutsu.

_Kitsune Sutansu: Nenshou Aisu _(Fox Stance: Burning Ice)Molds gloves of ice around the user's fist, however the ice is at such low temperatures that when it hit the spot gets a burning intense sensation. Part of Kyuubi's taijutsu.

_Katon: Nenshou Shippou no Jutsu_ (Fire Release: Burning Silver Technique)S-Rank ninjutsu. Releases a silver jet of flame from the concentration point (i.e. Mouth, hand, foot, etc.). Mistakenly put Gekido in place of Shippou in first chapter.

Mistakes:

1: For the Naruto vs. Sasuke fight I put Thirty minutes, when I meant to put Five.


	3. Please Read This, Extremely Important

_**News Update IMPORTANT Regarding my departure from Naruto fanfiction and adoption of things I have written as well as my position in Harry Potter fanon:**_

Ummm...Right, it has been what, two years? Sorry about that. I just can't write Naruto Fanfiction anymore. The manga has killed the idea for me, not because it would particularly end up mattering in anything I wrote, just because whenever I try I can't stop thinking about how retarded the plot has become and how the characters have become. So, any and all of my Naruto stories are up for adoption. Just send me a PM or a review that says you want to adopt one, as well as a the name of what you consider to be your best story in order for me to look over it, and we'll talk about you taking whichever story over.

The other thing I would like to address is my story Maw of the Serpent in the HP category, this is going on indefinite hold (not that it wasn't already, it is just official now). This is for good and multiple reasons. After talking about the idea with several of my friends, I will be doing a complete rewrite of the books, not in an effort to recreate one of the various clichés (Slytherin!Harry in the case of MotS) but simply to correct everything that I personally found wrong with the books (and I realize that many people have done this) including Rowling's many inconsistencies. I may or may not post this depending on what kind of response I get from both my friends and those of you that read my stories, there will be a poll up tonight about whether or not I should post it. This is something I actually plan to finish (amazing, isn't it?) simply due to the amount of work I'm putting into it, unlike my other stories that I just sat down and started writing at impulse.

Sincerely (and somewhat regretfully),

Takeno no Hikari


End file.
